Base Stats
Base stats are one of the basic building blocks of a Pokemon, and determine the kind of role they play in battle and how effectively they can use certain moves or strategies. In the original Pokemon games, there are relatively large differences between the base stat totals of different Pokemon and this leads to a small few dominating over the large majority of others. In HGSS Remix, we will attempt to bring the base stat totals to the same level relative to their stage of evolution. Base stats are recalculated and redistributed based on percentages of the original totals. This means while weaker Pokemon will become stronger, and stronger Pokemon will become weaker, they will reflect the originals. However, base stats are now limited to multiples of 5 and this may lead to slight differences. Baby (BBY) This category refers to non-evolved Pokemon who are capable of evolving. List of Pokemon in this category: 001 Bulbasaur 004 Charmander 007 Squirtle 010 Caterpie 013 Weedle 016 Pidgey 019 Rattata 021 Spearow 023 Ekans 027 Sandshrew 029 Nidoran (F) 032 Nidoran (M) 037 Vulpix 041 Zubat 043 Oddish 046 Paras 048 Venonat 050 Diglett 052 Meowth 054 Psyduck 056 Mankey 058 Growlithe 060 Poliwag 063 Abra 066 Machop 069 Bellsprout 072 Tentacool 074 Geodude 077 Ponyta 079 Slowpoke 081 Magnemite 084 Doduo 086 Seek 088 Grimer 090 Shellder 092 Gastly 096 Drowzee 098 Krabby 100 Voltorb 102 Exeggcute 104 Cubone 108 Lickitung 109 Koffing 111 Rhyhorn 114 Tangela 116 Horsea 118 Goldeen 120 Staryu 129 Magikarp 133 Eevee 137 Porygon 138 Omanyte 140 Kabuto 147 Dratini 152 Chikorita 155 Cyndaquil 158 Totodile 161 Sentret 163 Hoothoot 165 Ledyba 167 Spinarak 170 Chinchou 172 Pichu 173 Cleffa 174 Igglybuff 175 Togepi 177 Natu 179 Mareep 187 Hoppip 190 Aipom 191 Sunkern 193 Yanma 194 Wooper 198 Murkrow 200 Misdreavus 204 Pineco 207 Gligar 209 Snubbull 215 Sneasel 216 Teddiursa 218 Slugma 220 Swinub 223 Remoraid 228 Houndour 231 Phanpy 236 Tyrogue 238 Smoochum 239 Elekid 240 Magby 246 Larvitar 252 Treecko 255 Torchic 258 Mudkip 261 Poochyena 263 Zigzagoon 265 Wurmple 270 Lotad 273 Seedot 276 Taillow 278 Wingull 280 Ralts 283 Surskit 285 Shroomish 287 Slakoth 290 Nincada 293 Whismur 296 Makuhita 298 Azurill 299 Nosepass 300 Skitty 304 Aron 307 Meditite 309 Electrike 316 Gulpin 318 Carvanha 320 Wailmer 322 Numel 325 Spoink 328 Trapinch 331 Cacnea 333 Swablu 339 Barboach 341 Corphish 343 Baltoy 345 Lileep 347 Anorith 349 Feebas 353 Shuppet 355 Duskull 360 Wynaut 361 Snorunt 363 Spheal 366 Clamperl 371 Bagon 374 Beldum 387 Turtwig 390 Chimchar 393 Piplup 396 Starly 399 Bidoof 401 Kricketot 403 Shinx 406 Budew 408 Cranidos 410 Shieldon 412 Burmy 415 Combee 418 Buizel 420 Cherubi 422 Shellos 425 Drifloon 427 Buneary 431 Glameow 433 Chingling 434 Stunky 436 Bronzor 438 Bonsly 439 Mime Jr. 440 Happiny 443 Gible 446 Munchlax 447 Riolu 449 Hippopotas 451 Skorupi 453 Croagunk 456 Finneon 458 Mantyke 459 Snover All Pokemon listed in this category have a base stat total of 300. Transitional (TRS) This category refers to evolved Pokemon who are capable of evolving a second time. List of Pokemon in this category: 002 Ivysaur 005 Charmeleon 008 Wartortle 011 Metapod 014 Kakuna 017 Pidgeotto 025 Pikachu 030 Nidorina 033 Nidorino 035 Clefairy 039 Jigglypuff 042 Golbat 044 Gloom 061 Poliwhirl 064 Kadabra 067 Machoke 070 Weepinbell 075 Graveler 082 Magneton 093 Haunter 112 Rhydon 113 Chansey 117 Seadra 125 Electabuzz 126 Magmar 148 Dragonair 153 Bayleef 156 Quilava 159 Croconaw 176 Togetic 180 Flaaffy 183 Marill 188 Skiploom 221 Piloswine 233 Porygon2 247 Pupitar 253 Grovyle 256 Combusken 259 Marshtomp 266 Silcoon 268 Cascoon 271 Lombre 274 Nuzleaf 281 Kirlia 294 Loudred 305 Lairon 315 Roselia 329 Vibrava 356 Dusclops 364 Sealeo 372 Shelgon 375 Metang 388 Grotle 391 Monferno 394 Prinplup 397 Staravia 404 Luxio 444 Gabite All Pokemon in this category have a base stat total of 400. Final Stage, No Evolution (FS1) This category refers to non-evolved Pokemon who do not evolve. List of Pokemon in this category: 083 Farfetch'd 115 Kangaskhan 127 Pinsir 128 Tauros 131 Lapras 142 Aerodactyl 201 Unown 203 Girafarig 206 Dunsparce 211 Qwilfish 213 Shuckle 214 Heracross 222 Corsola 225 Delibird 227 Skarmory 234 Stantler 235 Smeargle 241 Miltank 302 Sableye 303 Mawile 311 Plusle 312 Minun 313 Volbeat 314 Illumise 324 Torkoal 327 Spinda 335 Zangoose 336 Seviper 337 Lunatone 338 Solrock 351 Castform 352 Kecleon 357 Tropius 359 Absol 369 Relicanth 370 Luvdisc 417 Pachirisu 441 Chatot 442 Spiritomb 455 Carnivine 479 Rotom All Pokemon in this category have a base stat total of 460. Final Stage, Two Stages (FS2) This category refers to evolved Pokemon who reached their final stage by evolving once. List of Pokemon in this category: 020 Raticate 022 Fearow 024 Arbok 028 Sandslash 038 Ninetales 047 Parasect 049 Venomoth 051 Dugtrio 053 Persian 055 Golduck 057 Primeape 059 Arcanine 073 Tentacruel 078 Rapidash 080 Slowbro 085 Dodrio 087 Dewgong 089 Muk 091 Cloyster 097 Hypno 099 Kingler 101 Electrode 103 Exeggutor 105 Marowak 106 Hitmonlee 107 Hitmonchan 110 Weezing 119 Seaking 121 Starmie 122 Mr. Mime 124 Jynx 130 Gyarados 134 Vaporeon 135 Jolteon 136 Flareon 139 Omastar 141 Kabutops 143 Snorlax 162 Furret 164 Noctowl 166 Ledian 168 Ariados 171 Lanturn 178 Xatu 185 Sudowoodo 192 Sunflora 195 Quagsire 196 Espeon 197 Umbreon 199 Slowking 202 Wobbuffet 205 Forretress 208 Steelix 210 Granbull 212 Scizor 217 Ursaring 219 Magcargo 224 Octillery 226 Mantine 229 Houndoom 232 Donphan 237 Hitmontop 262 Mightyena 264 Linoone 277 Swellow 279 Pelipper 284 Masquerain 286 Breloom 291 Ninjask 297 Hariyama 301 Delcatty 308 Medicham 310 Manectric 317 Swalot 319 Sharpedo 321 Wailord 323 Camerupt 326 Grumpig 332 Cacturne 334 Altaria 340 Whiscash 342 Crawdaunt 344 Claydol 346 Cradily 348 Armaldo 350 Milotic 354 Banette 358 Chimecho 362 Glalie 367 Huntail 368 Gorebyss 400 Bibarel 402 Kricketune 409 Rampardos 411 Bastiodon 413 Wormadam 414 Mothim 416 Vespiquen 419 Floatzel 421 Cherrim 423 Gastrodon 424 Ambipom 426 Drifblim 428 Lopunny 429 Mismagius 430 Honchkrow 432 Purugly 435 Skuntank 437 Bronzong 448 Lucario 450 Hippowdon 452 Drapion 454 Toxicroak 457 Lumineon 460 Abomasnow 461 Weavile 463 Lickilicky 465 Tangrowth 469 Yanmega 470 Leafeon 471 Glaceon 472 Gliscor 476 Probopass 478 Froslass All Pokemon in this category have a base stat total of 480. Final Stage, Three Stages (FS3) This category refers to evolved Pokemon who reached their final stage after evolving twice. List of Pokemon in this category: 003 Venusaur 006 Charizard 009 Blastoise 012 Butterfree 015 Beedrill 018 Pidgeot 026 Raichu 031 Nidoqueen 034 Nidoking 036 Clefable 040 Wigglytuff 045 Vileplume 062 Poliwrath 065 Alakazam 068 Machamp 071 Victreebel 076 Golem 094 Gengar 149 Dragonite 154 Meganium 157 Typhlosion 160 Feraligatr 169 Crobat 181 Ampharos 182 Bellossom 184 Azumarill 186 Politoed 189 Jumpluff 230 Kingdra 242 Blissey 248 Tyranitar 254 Sceptile 257 Blaziken 260 Swampert 267 Beautifly 269 Dustox 272 Ludicolo 275 Shiftry 282 Gardevoir 289 Slaking 295 Exploud 306 Aggron 330 Flygon 365 Walrein 373 Salamence 376 Metagross 389 Torterra 392 Infernape 395 Empoleon 398 Staraptor 405 Luxray 407 Roserade 445 Garchomp 462 Magnezone 464 Rhyperior 466 Electivire 467 Magmortar 468 Togekiss 473 Mamoswine 474 Porygon-Z 475 Gallade 477 Dusknoir All Pokemon in this category have a base stat total of 500. Fabled Pokemon (FAB) This category refers to rare Pokemon that are stronger than most others. List of Pokemon in this category: 144 Articuno 145 Zapdos 146 Moltres 243 Raikou 244 Entei 245 Suicune 377 Regirock 378 Regice 379 Registeel 480 Uxie 481 Mesprit 482 Azelf 485 Heatran 489 Phione All Pokemon in this category have a base stat total of 550. Mythical Pokemon (MTH) This category refers to rare Pokemon that are much stronger than most others. List of Pokemon in this category: 151 Mew 251 Celebi 380 Latias 381 Latios 385 Jirachi 488 Cresselia 490 Manaphy 491 Darkrai 492 Shaymin All Pokemon in this category have a base stat total of 600. Legendary Pokemon (LEG) This category refers to the rarest, strongest Pokemon to ever exist. List of Pokemon in this category: 150 Mewtwo 249 Lugia 250 Ho-Oh 382 Kyogre 383 Groudon 384 Rayquaza 386 Deoxys 483 Dialga 484 Palkia 487 Giratina All Pokemon in this category have a base stat total of 700. Special This category refers to Pokemon who are exempt from the above categories due to gameplay mechanics or special properties. List of Pokemon in this category: 095 Onix 123 Scyther 132 Ditto 288 Vigoroth 292 Shedinja 486 Regigigas 493 Arceus All Pokemon in this category have unique base stat totals.